The Championship Games
by ssbbfighterextreme
Summary: Nathan is trying to win the annual Mineplex Hunger Games Championships. He refuses to face his friend though so what will happen? Will he face his friend? Who will win? Read to find out. Rated M for swearing and others. There will be Steve in at the end.


The Tributes

**A/N: ****Hey guys its ssbb here. This is my first story so please read it and comment. You guys can tell me what to write and I'll think about it.**

**Nathan's POV:**

"Hurry up and finish having fun outside here!" Angelina scolded her youngest son Nathan. "You know how mad the people are when you arrive late to try to be choosed to be a tribute for Mineplex's annual choosing for Hunger Games! Have you turned on your Macbook Pro yet? Have you turned on Minecraft yet?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, knowing that his mom was a huge supporter. His friend Frank was also trying to become a tribute. To know who would be picked, they would have to be in a series of different games that they each had to win in order to go to the next. Nathan was certain that he would go into the quarterfinal rounds due to his OP pvp skills. Frank was also pretty decent but he wasn't as good. Nathan knew that Frank would also make it though. They could only hope that they wouldn't face each other until the finals or else they would have to face each other. If they both made it to the finals though, they both knew that one of the two of them would win because they were unstoppable together.

Nathan quickly dressed up and knew he wouldn't make it unless someone else turned on his Macbook. To solve that problem, he called his sister to do it for him. "Flora!" he yelled. "Turn on my Macbook for me!" His family was all very supportive for him.

"Okay!" Flora yelled back.

Nathan scooped up some bacon and eggs from the pan and sprinted to his turned on and ready to play insane Hunger games Macbook. He was just on time. "To see who will be the tributes, everyone in the arena will be playing Hunger games with 23 other people in 15 minutes," the announcer announced. "If you would like to participate, jump into the arena and click one of the skeletons with the signs saying Hunger games sign up. Right click that and type in your username. Then you press "E" to submit your username. You have 15 minutes starting now," he finished.

Having not submitted his form earlier, Nathan jumped into the arena, right clicked the skeleton with the label Hunger games on top and submitted his username. He then took out his I Phone and Face timed Frank, who had already pre-signed up.

"Yo dude! All ready for battle?" Frank's voice and face appeared on the I Phone.

" I'm fine," Nathan replied. "You?"

"Same here," Frank replied.

Suddenly, the announcer came back. "Excuse me everyone, we will be starting the games early because all the spaces are already full. Players that made it in will be teleported to their maps I n10 seconds."

"Good luck," Nathan said.

"Same to you," Frank replied seriously.

Nathan heard foot steps coming up the stairs. He knew that his family was going to watch him play so he projected his Macbook screen onto his 40 inch television in his room. His family quickly plopped onto the couch and began to watch the 30 second countdown. "Come on you can do this!" Max, his oldest brother grinned.

"Yea show them who's boss here!" David continued.

Flora and Sara smiled at him while Sophie, his youngest sister and the only one in his family who was younger than him merely giggled for no reason.

"20, 19, 18, 17…" the announcer continued it's chant.

Nathan checked the map. _Yes!_ He thought. _Eleven is my best map. No one will have a chance!_

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" the announcer finished.

Nathan used his extra sprint speed to his advantage and went for the two side chests that were together at the skirts of the cornucopia. He got a full set of golden armor and an Iron Axe. He was using the kit Knight so it was just a normal weapon considering the fact that he couldn't use his special ability. He also got a mushroom stew along with a chicken leg. He then ran towards a guy that was killing someone else using an Iron Sword and began to strike him with his axe. Nathan was about to deliver the killing blow when suddenly, the announcer announced, "Persian_superdude drew the first blood. Darkvader has been killed by Persian_superdude with Iron Sword."

Nathan knew that Persian_superdude was going to die but being the kind hearted man that he was, he allowed him to recover and fight him. He gave him a cookie and a pumpkin pie and waited for him to eat it before continuing to attack him.

"Come on!" Sara moaned. "Kill him already."

Flora, who had some more sense than her twin sister, replied harshly. "That superdude guy was a brave man. He deserves a chance."

Nathan flashed a smile at his sister before looking back at his screen. When his opponent began to run, he gave him no mercy and used his axe and killed him. "Persian_superdude has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Iron Axe," the announcer continued.

Nathan scanned his surroundings and noticed 5 more people in the cornucopia and decided to kill the one guy who was trying to run away. The other 4 people were apparently fighting a two on two game. He sprinted after the guy and switched to his Iron Sword. "XxtrashtalkerxX has been killed by Urmama with Stone Axe," the announcer boomed.

Nathan saw fireworks and knew that those were the guys at mid. "NATHAN! NATHAN! NATHAN!" his family chanted repeatedly as he hit the guy several times before he got a small head start.

"Excuse me for the interruption," the announcer began, "Enderpearls are now inside chests only for the Hunger games Championship series. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Nathan tried to strike several times but always barely hit him. "Come on," he gritted his teeth. He finally got in range and tried Hilt Smash. "YES!" he exclaimed and his family cheered.

"Bob154863 has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Iron Sword."

Bob had a few pieces of chain and leather armor. Nathan replaced the chain with some golden to have chain booties and chain leggings and golden helmet and golden chest plate. He ran back to mid to see a 2 vs. 1 match. Knowing it wasn't fair to the solo guy, he sneaked up on the team of two and struck the guy who killed his teammate and killed him in 2 strikes. "Urmama has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Iron Sword"

Nathan's family cheered again so Nathan attacked the other guy on his team and struck him with Hilt Smash. Suddenly, there was a chain reaction. "B. has been killed by The_endermaster with Wooden Sword. The_ endermaster has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Iron Sword."

Nathan's family cheered even harder. "Mr_romjoy has been killed by XxchallengerxX with Golden Sword. There are 18 tributes left."

"Wow," Nathan told his family. "Beginning of the game and 6 members dead."

Nathan's family muttered in agreement. Nathan ate some of his bacon while he could and searched through the pile of loot to get some good stuff. He got some Iron boots and an Iron helmet. He exchanged everything to Iron and Chain before getting 5 mushroom stews and quite some other foods. He then ran off and found some empty chests to put the extra not needed loot inside. He then ran off to find other people with his compass, checking every chest on the way. Nathan noticed a chest at the bottom of a river and found a diamond. He then found a person and struck him with Hilt Smash but he was way out of range with an enderpearl so Nathan left him alone.

"Dave_hester45 has been killed by damn_ipod with Iron Sword."

Nathan found another guy and Hilt Smashed him and killed him almost instantly but getting no loot.

"Beyonce has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Iron Sword. Supply Drop Incoming (37, -98, -19)"

"Come on, supply drop," Nathan muttered as he searched frantically with his compass. It was almost daytime when Nathan reached the supply drop area and found 6 men fighting free for all. He let them fight it oout as he waited patiently for the supply drop to appear.

"damn_ipod has been killed by XxchallengerxX with Iron Axe. XxchallengerxX has been killed by Joebider_jj with Stone Sword. Joebider_jj has been killed by Pollerrr with Stone Axe. Jack_loser has been killed by Pollerrr with Stone Axe. Pollerrr has been killed by Coordinatesmaster with Enchanted Wooden Sword."

Then, Nathan decided to intervene. He sprinted towards Coordinatesmaster who had an Iron Sword and Hilt smashed him and killed him to get full Iron Armor.

"Coordinatesmaster has been killed by NLwarrior67. There are 10 tributes left."

Nathan got a few enderpearls and a diamond sword from the supply drop.

"Ghastsoul has been killed by suicide. Madfre has been killed by Deep Freeze. There are 8 tributes left."

Nathan ran off to find no one else around him. Then, 4 tributes surrounded him and tried to kill him. Nathan ate his first mushroom stew and using his diamond sword; he killed one without Hilt Smash and launched an enderpearl. The enderpearl launched him over the nearby river and to safety.

"Furbotron3300 has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Diamond Sword. Captain Sparklez killed XxdogesireexX to be a tribute for the next round of games."

Nathan sprinted away and found a chest with some other person's materials inside. He got a bow and 15 arrows along with some more enderpearls. He quickly sniped at one of the other members of the gang and hit him. He didn't die but he fell into the river. Nathan sprinted away under the shadows and shifted to take precautions. He ate a bread to regain some hearts as he left but then enderpearled into the front line of the gang and killed one with Hilt Smash and struck the other one to death.

"Thenewxrmpx13 has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Diamond Sword. Uello has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Diamond Sword."

Nathan then bowshotted the last guy in the river and killed him. He got everything he needed and was ready for death match.

"Hypthon has been killed by NLwarrior67 with Diamond Sword. SkyDoesMinecraft killed Gibbons99 to be a tribute for the next round of games. Lasercube killed Oldice13 to be a for the next round of games. There are 4 members left. Type /dm to start death match."

"Whoo Frank!" Nathan cheered and his family followed suit. He then shook his head and typed /dm and ate some food to regain hearts and get ready for death match.

"NLwarrior67 has initiated death match. Death match will begin in 60 seconds. xrmpx13 killed opib to be a tribute for the next round of games."

Nathan shifted to be safe and stayed where he was and waited for death match. Then, death match started. Nathan was teleported to the cornucopia and sprinted to the three others who were already fighting.

"kid was killed by horse_madfre with Fists. horse_madfre was killed by Johnny_Test with Stone Axe."

Nathan rushed forward and struck him and finished him off with Hilt Smash.

"Johnny_Test was killed by NLwarrior67 with Hilt Smash. NLwarrior67 killed Johnny_Test to be a tribute for the next round of games."

Nathan was teleported to the lobby and his family roared. Then, Frank appeared on his I Phone.

"Nice Bro!"Frank exclaimed.

"It won't be this easy next time..."

**A/N: ****Again, please comment and give me advice. :)**


End file.
